Interactive video games such as found in video game arcades have long been popular where players can exercise some degree of control over the action viewed on the screen of the game. Such control can include controlling movement of images or characters in a precise manner so as to accomplish predetermined goals as set out by the scheme of the game. For example, video games can include various types of control keys which allow a character to be moved to avoid being hit, such as by another image generated by the game program or by projectiles, missiles, etc., while at the same time allowing the player to control the image to selectively engage other characters on the screen or shoot or throw projectiles of its own at target images, such as at other characters or obstacles generated on the game screen.
The types of controls used on video games include multi-directional control keys to be mounted to the game so that when a player pushes on a portion of the key, the key pivots in response to the pressure towards the direction of desired image movement. Some control keys allow the image to move in four directions, such as right and left and up and down on the screen. The use of multi-directional joystick controls for controlling image movement are also known, and similar to the above-described control key, work to control image movement depending on how the joystick is pushed or pulled by the player. Other common types of controls include the use of directional buttons which can be positioned adjacent each other so that a player can utilize the fingers of one hand to push on the button corresponding to the direction of movement desired, and also roller balls wherein the player simply rolls the ball towards the direction of movement desired for the image.
With the progress in miniaturization of integrated circuits, the ability to provide hand-held video games that include game schemes comparable to that of regular stand-alone arcade video games has improved. However, with hand-held video games, the space taken up by the game housing and the player controls thereon are still significant design factors that must be considered. Thus, the provision of joysticks on hand-held video games is typically not done. Instead, the use of the previously-described player controls such as keys and buttons are normally utilized. However, where a player does not have sufficient tactile control, such as with younger players, it can be difficult for them to coordinate precise manipulation of the keys and buttons for them to properly realize full enjoyment of the game. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a video game where a player has the option of either utilizing the player controls such as a control key, or in lieu of the control key, a joystick for controlling image movement on the video display screen.